


Diamond Girl

by miiiyo



Category: Brand New Boys, MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Space, Future Fic, Gen, Hamburgers, Tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiyo/pseuds/miiiyo
Summary: ❝Au Brand New Burger, il y avait une promotion sur le 'Diamond' tous les jeudis. Dong Hyun disait fièrement que c'était la spécialité de la maison (ce à quoi répondait Young Min que c'était plutôt la spécialité de son estomac). Mais, il y avait de quoi se vanter : avec son pain moelleux venant encadrer une tranche de zbioub (animal saturnien réputé !) et la fameuse salade pourpre uniquement trouvable sur Uranus, cela devait bien être le meilleur de toute la galaxie. Ils auraient bien dit univers mais n'ayant pas encore assez d'économies pour partir en vacances dans une des galaxies voisines, ils ne pouvaient pas encore l'attester. Et puis ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien que le restaurant avait une étoile dans le guide du cuisinier Mijelain.❞Depuis maintenant quatre ans, Dong Hyun et Young Min géraient fièrement un restaurant de burger reconnu dans l'univers entier. Chaque jour avait sa promotion sur un des éléments de la carte et le jeudi c'était sacré : promotion sur le Diamond ! Alors quand une jolie fille en profite, c'est la pagaille dans la cuisine et surtout dans les cœurs...





	Diamond Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Le mv était beaucoup trop génial pour que je ne fasse rien du tout. Bonne lecture !

Au Brand New Burger, il y avait une promotion sur le 'Diamond' tous les jeudis. Dong Hyun disait fièrement que c'était la spécialité de la maison (ce à quoi répondait Young Min que c'était plutôt la spécialité de son estomac). Mais, il y avait de quoi se vanter : avec son pain moelleux venant encadrer une tranche de zbioub (animal saturnien réputé !) et la fameuse salade pourpre uniquement trouvable sur Uranus, cela devait bien être le meilleur de toute la galaxie. Ils auraient bien dit univers mais n'ayant pas encore assez d'économies pour partir en vacances dans une des galaxies voisines, ils ne pouvaient pas encore l'attester. Et puis ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien que le restaurant avait une étoile dans le guide du cuisinier Mijelain.

Et donc en ce jeudi 31 marz 2458, comme chaque jeudi depuis maintenant quatre ans, la promotion du 'Diamond' attirait la clientèle. C'était une heure pleine et les deux garçons n'en menaient pas larges. Entre une espèce d'ours qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez dans son assiette et des enfants insolents, les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Malgré tout, ils gérèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et se furent des clients satisfaits et l'estomac bien rempli qui reprirent la route (ou devrait-on dire la Voie lactée ?).  
En somme, ce jeudi 31 marz 2458, était assez banal. Young Min avait fini de compter les revenus du midi et s'amusait à se lancer des billets tandis que Dong Hyun nettoyait la salle en dansant avec le balai. Ce qui bouscula ce jeudi d'une monotonie affligeante, c'était une magnifique voiture volante d'un rouge rutilant. Enfin, plus précisément, la fille qui en descendit.

Elle agita ses longs cheveux blonds et ajusta sa jupe qui lui créait des jambes interminables renforcées par ses bottes de cuir noir à lacet. Elle observa le bâtiment à travers ses cils maquillés puis s'avança. Elle franchit le seuil de la boutique et manifesta sa présence d'un discret raclement de gorge.  
En apercevant la nouvelle venue, Dong Hyun en lâcha son balai. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses mèches brunes et s'approcha d'elle. Cependant, au moment où il allait prendre la parole, Young Min parla.

« Bienvenue au Brand New Burger ! Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Dong Hyun se sentit trahi. D'habitude, son collègue n'accueillait jamais les clients. Ne voulant pas exprimer son désarroi oralement, le brun lui lança un simple regard fâché... que Young Min lui rendit narquoisement. À travers cet échange, ils comprirent : aucune pitié pour obtenir le cœur de la jolie blonde.

« Bonjour..., répondit-elle. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, j'espère que vous servez encore !  
\- Évidemment ! Prenez place, dit rapidement Dong Hyun. »

Et évidemment, ils ne servaient plus. Si cette fille ne serait pas arrivée, les deux amis auraient été en plein concours de karaoké. Mais elle semblait bouleverser de nombreuses habitudes en quelques minutes à peine.  
Elle s'installa sur une des nombreuses banquettes et s'extasia sur son confort. Pendant ce temps, Young Min en profita pour bousculer le serveur qui le menaça d'un coup de balai habilement évité et rejoindre la table sélectionnée. Il lui tendit un menu décoré avec soin et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

« Vous pouvez choisir le burger qu'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jeudis, il y a une promotion sur le Diamond ! Je reviens dans quelques min—  
\- Je vais prendre un Diamond dans ce cas-là, l'interrompit-elle d'un sourire. »

Pris au dépourvu par ce sourire, le pauvre Young Min ne put que rougir. Et comme cette journée cassait de nombreuses habitudes, se fut Dong Hyun qui se précipita en cuisine. Le cuisinier attitré l'aperçu du coin de l'œil et partit à sa poursuite. À peine les portes de la cuisine franchit, ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« C'est moi qui préparerait ce burger ! »

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps. Silence. Et puis, la cuisine se transforma en champs de bataille. Chacun d'un côté, ils sortirent les ingrédients nécessaires et se mirent à la tâche. Jusque là, rien d'alarmant. Soudain, un œuf vola. Littéralement. Il alla du plan de travail de Dong Hyun à celui de Young Min. Ou plutôt, de la _main_ de Dong Hyun aux _cheveux_ de Young Min. Le fautif ricana tandis que la victime poussa un cri en mettant une main dans ses cheveux châtains (enfin, ex-châtains, maintenant ils dégoulinaient de blancs d'œufs et avaient un aspect indéfinissable).

« T-tu n'as pas osé ! »

Young Min butait sur les mots tellement sa colère était grande. En réponse, son ami ria de plus belle.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! Et tes cheveux ! Une vraie œuvre d'art. »

Après un combat acharné qui n'avait laissé aucun des deux intacts (faire une distinction entre les deux garçons était désormais presque impossible), le, ou _les_ , Diamond Burgers étaient prêts (c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'ils soient intacts).  
Plusieurs croches pieds plus tard, Dong Hyun et Young Min se tenaient devant leur cliente, tous les deux une assiette dans les mains. Elle les regarda d'un air incertain.

« Je n'en avais commandé qu'un...  
\- Le second est offert ! »

Ils s'étaient encore exprimés en même temps. Young Min donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun qui grimaça.  
La fille avait un air encore plus indéchiffrable. Tout le monde lui avait conseillé ce restaurant mais à voir l'attitude étrange des gérants, elle commençait à douter sérieusement de la qualité de l'assiette.

« Hum, prononça-t-elle avec précaution. Merci..? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation dans une silence gênant, ils se retirèrent près du comptoir. Young Min attrapa un verre qu'il essuya distraitement, trop occupé à observer la réaction de sa cliente. Quant à Dong Hyun, il s'assit sur un des tabourets qu'il fit tourner.

Et soudain, patatra, mousse au chocolat et le rideau tomba. Au lieu de saisir les couverts avec ses mains, des tentacules sortirent de la bouche de la blonde. Fines et rosées, elles attrapèrent le burger et l'amenèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Naïvement, les garçons avaient pensé qu'elle était _humaine_. Mais ils avaient oublié à quel point les apparences étaient trompeuses... Toutes tentatives de séduction avaient quitté leur esprit. La désillusion était totale.  
Et c'est donc un Dong Hyun dépité ayant repris son rôle de serveur qui vînt débarrasser.

« Vous avez bien mangé ? demanda-t-il. »

La fille finissait de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette.

« C'était très bon, merci. Je reviendrai à coup sûr ! »

Le brun eût seulement un sourire mal assuré. Se fut Young Min qui s'occupa de lui faire payer l'addition. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre un billet, il remarqua l'agitation de la fille.

« Dites, se lança-t-elle. »

Le cuisinier lui adressa un regard poli.

« Je sais que c'est un peu indiscret mais... je vous observais depuis tout à l'heure et mes amies ont déjà évoqué le sujet. Êtes-vous en couple tous les deux ? »

Patatra, glace au chocolat et le rideau s'effondra. Il écarquilla les yeux. En couple ? Dong Hyun et lui ?  
L'autre concerné avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine et rougit doucement. L'idée n'était pas si déplaisante.  
Face à son expression choquée, un malaise envahit la cliente.

« P-pardon... je, enfin je pensais que c'était le cas. Je m'excuse. Hum, bonne journée ! »

Elle partit. Young Min resta derrière le comptoir, immobile et songeur.

Lorsque chacun eût fini les dernières préparations pour le service du soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires à se nettoyer des restes de leur bataille et se changer. Personne ne décrocha un mot. Le châtain n'osait pas évoquer le sujet mais en voyant l'attitude gauche de son ami, il se douta qu'il avait tout écouté.  
Quand ils eurent fermer boutique et qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face pour se saluer, ils ne savaient pas comment agir. Ignorer ce midi et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Au final, ils se firent une accolade un peu trop amicale selon leur imagination grandissante.

 

 

Décidément, ce jeudi 31 marz 2458 changeait bien des choses... ou fut-ce la venue d'une fille intéressée par le Diamond ?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, les jours suivants ne seraient pas simples...


End file.
